RataMil Drabbles
by Little-Retard
Summary: 9 drabbles on Ratatosk and Emil that I wrote in 4th period.


**I know I should be updating my other two stories, but I'm not. Here are some drabbles I wrote during class. They are all based off words people gave me.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia nor any of its occupants.**

* * *

><p><strong>WORD # 1: Didn't<strong>

He didn't know how it all started.

After many years of impatient waiting, he finally had his body back. His tall, lean structural build, messy black hair that reached his shoulders and fell in his slanted crimson irises was finally his once more. He no longer had to live in the frail body of a soft, kind boy named Emil.

He didn't know why Emil was so nice to him. Really, you'd think after all that Emil had been through because of him, the boy would hate him, but for some peculiar reason, Emil didn't hate him.

He had taken over the boy's body countless times, lost all his friends, got him hurt, and forced him to be alone, unless he wanted him to brutally murder every single one of Emil's friends who dared to attempt to take Emil away from him.

Yet, the small boy will simple smile at him, doing whatever Ratatosk wanted him to, happy to meet his every need with a level head and happy attitude. He never once questioned his motives…

He didn't know why Emil still put up with him. Emil could have much better, but instead he decides to stay by his side, with him to the very end. Emil could have tons of friends, be in love with a sweet, gentle man, he could have everything that he ever wanted, but Emil wanted him. That's what stumped him.

He also didn't know why Emil reserved a special smile for him and him only, he'd never show it in front of guests, it was all for him.

He honestly had no idea whatsoever of how he fell in love with the naïve, beautiful boy. He always loved torturing people, but he never once even thought about hurting Emil. That was a big thing for him; he was actually known to be quite cruel.

Another thing is he had no idea why Emil loved him back. It was a mystery of why Emil did. Emil was truly an enigma.

One thing he did know was that they both truly loved each other; they would never separate, too in love to do that. They would stay by each other's side until death claimed them both.

"Ratatosk?" Emil said quietly, effectively breaking Ratatosk from his thoughts.

"Yes, love?" Ratatosk murmured to the boy, being vigilant not to say something out of turn and frighten the young blonde haired boy. If he ever scared his little lover, he'd never forgive himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Emil asked, his large, innocent green eyes staring up at him with such an innocent expression even the manliest man would squeal.

Ratatosk braced himself, as he would answer that question with a question. He was going to ask very important question, one he was dying to have the answer to.

"Emil, why do you love me?"

Emil looked surprised for a moment, surprise fading into love, his special smile making its way across Emil's face, his cute little dimples showing. His green eyes glittered with happiness.

"I don't know."

Emil giggled while Ratatosk rolled his eyes. A smile crossed Ratatosk's face. He gently kissed his lover, petting Emil's hair.

He probably would never find out why Emil loved him. He came to terms with that, knowing there was no explanation for its stay, but it was nevertheless there.

As long as Emil loved him back, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #2: Hero<strong>

Emil had always wondered why his lover was so evil.

People always told him to stay away from Ratatosk, he would get hurt, he was too frail, he'd be shattered like glass. They told him such lies, saying things Emil knew were not true. Things such as Ratatosk would kill him the moment he got bored with the green- eyed boy.

Emil didn't listen to their warnings. He ignored them all, knowing that they were all cruel lies designed to hurt. They probably knew they were lies, they just thought that Emil didn't know that. Ratatosk would never hurt Emil, he loved Emil too much.

Ratatosk was always so gentle with him; he treated Emil as if he was a porcelain doll, and could be broken at any moment.

This made Emil happy, knowing that Ratatosk was trying so hard just for him, loving him so much he would never show any signs of anger around him. He tried so hard to make sure Emil wasn't tainted by the evils in the world they lived in. Only for Emil. Emil smiled at the thought.

Emil knew his older lover was evil. He'd known that from the beginning, and he would never try to change that. That's just the way that Ratatosk was. It didn't faze Emil at all. Everyone has evil inside of them, and Ratatosk could be just as nice as anyone other guy.

Though, the biggest thing was the issue of love. Emil was somewhat confused on why Ratatosk loved him. He was weak, fragile, petite; the boy was just so damn _sensitive_. Emil didn't care. As long as Ratatosk loved him, that was all that mattered.

Ratatosk tried so hard to be affectionate. He had never been in a relationship before, he had never loved anyone, but he felt the exact same way that Emil did.

They both had no idea what to do, they didn't know how to make any of it work. What they did was learned from each other. They each studied each other, finding what they liked, disliked, their quirks, and so on and so forth.

They honestly loved each other with all of their hearts. They would never leave each other for another.

They would willingly die for each other; they'd give up their souls to make sure the other was completely fine.

They would be together forever. Always.

Yes, Emil knew Ratatosk was evil, but honestly, he didn't care. He knew it, and he didn't care. That was Ratatosk's own choice, and he'd never try to change that.

Ratatosk was Emil's dark hero, and Emil was Ratatosk's light hero. No one would change that.

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #3: Progress<strong>

Emil sobbed, crying over the dead body of his adoptive parents, tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the corpses beneath him. He had just gotten them, they accepted him and now they're dead!

While Emil was mourning, he hadn't noticed someone coming up behind him, stopping and giving Emil a last moment before kneeling down, wrapping his strong, pale arms around the crying boy. Instinctively, Emil turned around and snuggled into Ratatosk's chest, sobbing his eyes out as the depressing rain washed away Emil's faux parents' blood pouring from the wounds on their chest, clearly made by Centurion Aqua.

Ratatosk didn't say a word, knowing that nothing could comfort the boy at the moment. He simply tightened his arms around the boy, closing his eyes and burying his face into Emil's hair. He couldn't believe this boy had to go through so much in such a little time.

"It's not fair! Why is it always me? I just got them, they loved me, and now they're gone! They're gone, and they're not coming back! Why? Why? Why?" Emil sobbed out, his voice breaking on nearly every single word.

Why was it always him? Every time he got something he'd been yearning for it gets snatched out of his reach! Always!

Ratatosk's heart broke. It hurt him to see his normally cheerful lover in this state of unhappiness. He had to do something about it, his lover cannot be this sad, not while he's still alive…

Ratatosk stood up, cradling his small angel in his arms. As Emil cried himself to sleep, Ratatosk began walking away from the site of destruction, his crimson eyes flashing in the dark, rain soaking them both.

"I know it doesn't seem it now… But it'll all be okay. I'll make it better. I'll help you move on. It may take a while, but please, trust me, my angel. I'll stay with you; I will stand up for you forever. I'll hold you up when you show the smallest sign of you falling. I promise you that. That's the least I can do for you. Right now, we're beginning at the end, but this will end as soon as it starts. We'll open our eyes to a better future, progress will be made. I love you, and I will never let you fall. Goodnight, my sweet angel Emil."

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #4: Danger<strong>

Blood poured down Emil's face, his sword clashing Richter's. He recognized the smell of his own blood; he learned not to be bothered by it all. After all, he'd been through much worse than that.

He hadn't entered Ratatosk mode, no, Ratatosk wasn't in his body anymore. Ratatosk left his body a while ago. Though, that didn't mean that he couldn't fight for their lives. He had to at least try.

Ratatosk had left; he didn't know that once he left Richter would take that as an advantage and strike. Ratatosk trusted that since Richter was on his side that he wouldn't dare touch his lover.

He was wrong.

At the moment Emil was protecting Tenebrae, who had been killed and was forced to return to core form. Richter wanted it, wanted the core _and_ Emil.

Richter was obsessed with Emil. Emil knew that, but he loved Ratatosk, not Richter.

There were wounds covering every inch of Richter and Emil. Richter had just landed a deep slash diagonally across Emil's face. Emil lunged, his sword deeply cutting through Richter's arm.

One last lunge and that was it. The dark cave's walls seemed to close in on Emil as Richter's sword went through his stomach, coming out of his back covered in crimson blood. Emil's eyes were wide as he choked out blood, blood running down his chin, dripping onto the dirt beneath him.

Emil slumped to the ground as the sword was pulled out of him, Richter watching the scene he made in horror. He never meant to do this to his love! He just wanted his love to see that he was meant for _him_, not _Ratatosk_.

As Emil's eyes slipped shut, he fell forward, and the last thing he heard was an animalistic roar bouncing off the sleek walls, Ratatosk charging at Richter with the intent to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #5: Black Magic<strong>

It was well known that Emil was a master swordsman. However, it was not well known that he was also quite skilled in the art of black magic.

Ratatosk had showed him the basics, so if he wasn't around, and Emil was without any sort of weapon, he'd at least have this to fall back on. Ratatosk went to extremes making sure Emil was safe. He would never let his little angel get hurt. He still worried about Emil being on his own and fighting, but he knew it might happen one day, and Emil had to have some type of self defense to protect himself with.

Ratatosk smiled as he watched his little magician practicing some moves that Emil had invented himself. His lover was so talented!

The beam of dark mana shot out of his hands, destroying everything in its path. Ratatosk blinked at all the damage his petite little angel caused.

He chuckled lowly at the sight. His lover really was such a handful. His laughter increased in volume and size as he heard his lover squeak in shock. Emil immediately countered the black magic with light magic, effectively healing and fixing everything that had been destroyed.

He heard Emil's quiet sigh of relief. Emil turned and smile at Ratatosk. His smile turned into a large grin as he flashed Ratatosk a peace sign. Emil then ran up to Ratatosk and kissed him on the cheek, running off giggling like a maniac afterwards.

Ratatosk rolled his eyes at his little lover. He smiled, watching his angel begin to practice training again, this time practicing his light magic.

His little magician never failed to amuse him.

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #6: Passionate<strong>

As much as it didn't seem it, Ratatosk was a very passionate lover. He never disappointed Emil, ever. He just seemed to come up with something new and surprising every single day.

Ratatosk frequently surprised Emil. Actually, he surprised him everyday. He surprised him with kisses, hugs, gifts, food…

Emil just simply loved the way that Ratatosk tried so hard to impress him, and never failed to do so. Emil was honestly very intrigued on how he came up with all this.

Where did he pull it out from, a Centurion's ass?

Emil laughed loudly at that. Ratatosk looked over at his little flower and raised an eyebrow. What was Emil laughing at? What was so funny that his quiet lover would seem to die of laughter?

Ratatosk put his book down and slowly stalked towards his petite lover with a feral grin on his face. His red eyes glinted mischievously. Whatever Emil was laughing about Ratatosk would find out. Nothing should make Emil laugh that hard except for him!

"Well, my little flower, would you care to tell me what's so humorous?" Ratatosk murmured in a husky voice, wrapping his arms around Emil and making him jump. _Got__him._

Emil turned around to face his lover and smiled. Of course he would wonder that. Emil rolled his eyes, mentally laughing at the question. Really, Ratatosk is so possessive.

"It was nothing. I just thought of something funny…," Emil said, standing on his toes to plant a kiss on Ratatosk's lips. Ratatosk growled in satisfaction, grabbing his lover's small hips and kissing back.

Whatever made Emil laugh so hard could wait. He had some business to attend to.

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #7: Pig<strong>

Eating time was a time that Emil dreaded and Ratatosk looked forward to.

Ratatosk was a lot like a pig. He seemed to never stop eating. He was a human vacuum cleaner, and he always wanted more food. Emil was the one who had to cook said food. It wasn't a pleasant task.

Ratatosk couldn't cook to safe his life, but Emil's food was like an orgasm in your mouth. Ratatosk had tried to cook his own food before, but it didn't turn out so well.

So, naturally, Ratatosk begged his little flower to make him tons and tons of food. It was a very tiring job. Emil was forced to cook nearly every hour.

Emil sighed while flipping the pancake into the pancake stack of twenty-three, now holding twenty-four. That stack was right next to the other three stacks of twenty- five. Only one more pancake left.

As Emil finished up the last pancake he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Ratatosk spun Emil around, gave him a passionate morning kiss that made Emil's head spin, then proceeded to let go of Emil, grabbed all four stacks of pancakes, putting them on the kitchen table with a feral look in his eyes. Ratatosk poured maple syrup all over them, licking his lips.

After he finished pouring the sweet syrup, he pounced, gobbling down nearly every single pancake in about three minutes flat.

Emil rolled his eyes, finally sitting down in front of his small pancake. "You really are a pig sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #8: Hair<strong>

Ratatosk had always wondered how Emil got that one strand of hair to stand on end. It never seemed to lay flat. It was that one lock of golden hair that never seemed to fall in place with the others. It was truly an enigma.

Ratatosk had had enough of it. He was always courageous, but when asking his lover questions, even the simplest ones, he became nervous. This time after wondering for quite a long bit of time, he finally worked up the courage to ask Emil.

He walked up to his little flower who was sitting on the couch reading a book. He sat down next to him. Emil looked up from his book with a smile.

"Is there something you need, Rata-kun?" Emil said, closing his book and scooting closer to his older lover.

"Yes, I do. I have a question to ask you. Will you listen and answer?" Ratatosk asked, feeling very awkward on the inside, but looking calm and composed on the outside.

Emil raised an eyebrow, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity. He titled his head to the side, causing Ratatosk to squeal on the inside at how adorable Emil was.

Ratatosk closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, opening his red eyes.

"How do you get your hair to do that?"

Emil laughed, giving his lover a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>WORD #9: Children<strong>

Emil hadn't always wanted children. It was one of the things he wanted the most. He was sad he was gay, and couldn't children. That is, until Ratatosk explained that Emil could.

Emil was now pregnant, with Ratatosk's babies. Yes, they're twins. Two little boys. He was three months along, and happy as hell.

All of a sudden, Emil screamed very loudly. Ratatosk was immediately at Emil's side, asking what was wrong.

Emil smiled calmly and took Ratatosk's hand, placing it on his slightly swollen belly.

As soon as Ratatosk felt it, he gasped. The babies kicked! Emil hadn't screamed in pain, he screamed in happiness!

"They're kicking. Isn't it wonderful? Oh, this is so awesome!" Emil squealed, putting his small hand on top of Ratatosk's. This was one of the best days of his life!

Ratatosk smiled, giving his lover a soft kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around him. He honestly didn't think it was possible, but he swore he was falling even more in love with Emil.

He sincerely hoped his children were as beautiful and pure as his little lover.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. Please review. :3<strong>


End file.
